Maburaho Remixed
by HyruSlayer
Summary: A different perspective on things.
1. They CamePart 1

Episode 1: They Came...

In this world of today, magic is not just a fairy tale it is real and every person can use magic from the time they are born till the time they die. In this world everything is just like we remember it except the strength of your magic and the number of times you can use magic before you turn into dust determines the amount of respect you receive. The number of times you can use your magic is known as your "Spell Points", and the strength of your spells are measured with respect to the power of the average citizenry which denotes your "Magical Power".

The sun peaks out between cotton clouds. It light is warming the billowing green earth of homely farms. In this tranquile setting. A different light was lite. On a bridge a preteen boy lifts his hand to the sky and a great orb of power burst up into the blue yonder. A young girl watches as the bright sphere left a column of sparks trailing up to the unseen beyond. Then snow began to fall, falling down gentilly on a warm summer day. She looks at the boy with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Glowing with effort the boy strains for a moment until exhaustion let his arm down. Downcast at his failure he lets his head droop a little, then straightens and smiles at the girl. The girl's lips moved, but no word were heared.

"It's a promise Mr Greatest Magician in the World."

Then clock ticks. It is 8:30 in the morning. It rang.

A bran haired boy popped up in his be and hit the snooze. He mutters"8:30, I have got to wake up." and fell back into sleep.

The school bell rang as student rushes through the gate, some on foot, some flew, some rode on griffon's back or are dangleing from talons of giant eagles. The school gate closes.

In classroom 2-B, a girl with short red hair groans as the teacher points out test able subjects on the history of Wizardary laws. "God! The same stuff day in and day out, just makes it hard to my eyes open am I right Nakamaru?" When there only is silence, she turns to look at the stone face teen behind her. "Nakamaru?" She took a pencil and pokes him in the nose. The teen disappears in a puff of smoke as a man shape piece of paper falls down.

A vein popped out of the girl's head. "Nakamaru! How dare you! Skip class!" She growls as she put her hands together to sign. Instantly she turns transparent. With the teacher focusing at the board she quickly hopped out of her desk and ran out to find her missing classmate.

Back in the dorms. A pretty young woman in cloths of mourning is sweeping the path leading to the building.

A shiek shatters the day. "Oh crap! I overslept!"

The bran haired boy barrels out of the dorm with his shirt half buttoned on and his school bag in hand. He rush pass the front gate, and the women when a gentle voice calls him. "Shikimori-san?"

He stops and turns to look at the young woman. "a...Yes?"

She smiles at him, but stayed silent.

"Mi-Miss Manager..." He liftes his bag before his chest."Err...Umm...I kinda overslept today." A sweat dropfrom his temple. "I am late for school..." She smiles. "Um.." He suddenly turned and ran. "Well, see you later!"

The manager continue to smile as Kasuki rounds the bend and disappears from sight. "Take care. Please come back soon, okay?"

Mean while in the school's infirmery, a doctor is doing his checkup on a group of female students. His dark straight hair frames his handsome face and a pair of black half frame glasses did little to hide his intense yellow eyes as his scribbles on his clip board.

' In the current world of magic, every one can use magic from the day they are born to the day they die.'

He writes down some number on his clip board. "Okay! Let's see..." He puts down his styroscope and place a colored lense on his glasses.

'However, magical ability within each are not equal.' A number appears on the colored lense. "8942...good... Next please."

'Magical abilities of magic users are individual traits.' The next girl takes the her place. The doctor's eyes narrows slightly. The lense reads "10295...good".

He continues on as he waits for the next girl to sit down. "The number of times you can use magic determines the amount of respect you receive"

"I understand that. That is why a precise analysis is necessary for magical abilities, but..." A waivy haired blonde bombshell stood before the doctor. She had a slight pout on her face as she looks down on the doctor with her redish brown eyes.

Surprised the doctor looks at her. The lense reads 140000. He took out the lense. "What is it... Kazetsubaki-kun?"

The girl continues. "This is such an annoyance...Taking our clothes off so early in the morning."

The doctor smiles. "It's a physical examination." He puts in a new lense. "It's a good thing."

"Humph!" The blond turns around and threw a pair of charms at the door.

Outside a large teenage boy swore. "A barrier!"

Kasuki happens to pass by the peeking tom. "Nakamaru?" He frowned.

Nakamaru turned toward Kasuski. "Ah! If it isn't my good buddy Shikimori Kasuki-kun! What-up?"

"What's up you say...What are you doing here? Class is in session, right?"

"Humph!" Nakamaru rose up to stand before the smaller boy. He casually talks back. "Has the love of learning awakened within the fool?" He puts on of his arm around Kasuki's thin shoulders and leans in. "At least I understand the you feeling in not failing in grades."

Kasuki's expression turned from curious to annoyed.

"But let me say this to you as a friend, don't do useless things like that." Nakamaru point at Kasuki's chest. "More importantly!" He swings the other boy around to face the infirmary door and forced him to sit down. "I need help." He whispers and formed a glowing rectangle on the door with his fingers.

"Hun?" Kasuki looks at his classmate. With a nod from the other teen he lean in to take a look. The spell made to door transparent to his sight but beyond it was blocked out by charms. He sits back and looks at his so called "friend".

Nakamaru leers at Kasuki. "Inside is the third year, Kazetsubaki Kuriko. She is the power that be behind everything from the student government to the school's board of directors! If we can pierce this barrier and catch her in her underwear..." Kasuki's express turns for the worse. "What do you think?"

Kasuki's eyebrows drooped. "That's a crime."

"Not at all!" Nakamaru tower over Kasuki and roared. "This is valid business. The people who shows their weakness are at fault!"

Kasuki's sweatdrops. "Weakness?"

Nakamaru rants on. "What grants us statues, fame and influence isn't our grades or intellegence!" He stretches out his hand and a white flame appears in his hand. "It's the number of times we can use our magic!" He looks down on Kasuki. "So, how many times can you use it?"

Averting his classmate's eyes for a moment Kasuki felt a sickening drop in his stomach.

"The number of times a normal person can use it is in the double digits. While the average in our school, Aoi Academy, the pride of the mage assembly is 8000!"

Kasuki's moods sinks further.

"And you?" Nakamaru stops to ask.

"Eight times." Kasuki answered in monotone.

"Eight times." Nakamaru repeat in Kasuski's face as the smaller boy back away from him. "Eight times, is it?" His glanced out of the corner of his eye. "For a fool like you, who can only use magic eight times, this is the only way you can have any fun as a student." Kasuki closed his eyes to shuts out Nakamaru's lecture. "Think about that well."

"Nakamaru!" A girl's voice struck from nowhere. Kasuki's eyes opens wide. Nakamaru was shocked as he turns to face...the red hair girl from the classroom float behind him.

"M..Matsuda!" Nakamaru stammers, as the red head glare down on him with fury written on her face.

"I have told you the act of using magic to substitute yourself in class and escaping to see girls is in violation of our class-B rules, article 3, Paragraph 7." In three grestures a thin rotating spiral appears from her pointer finger. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Nakamaru shakes his fist defiantly at the witch girl. "Shut up! Matsuda!" He counters as Kasuki looks on with growing worry. "Since when did you became the law enforcer?" Suddenly he runs.

"The one who wrote them was you, right!" Screams the fed up red head as she aims for Nakamaru's backside and let loose several fast explosive fireballs. She then flies after the retreating peeker, leaving Kasuki holding his head between his knees in the dust.

Nakamaru screams as he ran. "I just have to go back to the classroom, right? Right?"

"What was that!" Matsuda screams.

Kasuki sat against the infirmary door and sighed over his classmates' antics. He then raise his hand in front of of his eyes and look at it with longing. "It must be nice...for those two." Then the door slide opens. Without support his fell back onto his elbows, which gave him an undeniable view of Kuriko's matching red panty and bra.

"Geez" Kuriko glares after the two 'fighting' mages. "More idiots from class 2-b again."

"Eer..."

Kuriko looks down with a expression of bored annoyance. "You are still here?" Which send the blushing teen packing.

"I-I'm Sorry!"

Frowning Kuriko follows the boy with her eyes.

"Hey! Matsuda! Stop it already!" Nakamaru shouts.

"Shut up!" Matsuda screechs. "Why do you always say that!" Then she start firing...in gatling mode.

"Oh No!"

The hallway explodes in clouds of shattered glass and flames as hapless students scream their terror.

Meanwhile a balding old man look on from his office, sadly to the carnage, as teachers shouts "Please quite down!" to their panicing students. A young short haired brunett stood behind him, silent.

"Is class 2-b at it again?" He asks. The woman yawned as the older man turned to look at her.

Covering her mouth with on dainty hand she replies. "Seems that way doesn't it?"

The old man turns to look at a roll of pictures on his office wall. "Even if their magic is strong and their spell points are incomparably high, they are still kids." He sat down on his desk at looked directly at the woman. "As the one responsible for them, please try and give them more guidance." He adjust the 'Principle' sign on his desk.

The woman yawns again behind her hand. "Okay." A tick mark appears on the principle's head.

He bits down and continues. "Repairing damaging destroyed classrooms is the teacher's responsibility."

The teacher sigh, "I understand. I'll have the students who damaged it work on it right away. Bye" and turns to leave.

"Hey, hold on for a minute here Iba-sensei! Wait!" Iba turned again.

The principle held out a letter that saids transfer notice on it. "There is a new student in your class."

Lunch time when student take a moment to relax and talk about things... In class 2-b Nakamaru snares as he eats his lunch with Kasuki and crew cut student. "Geez, why do I have to help repair the school building? I am the one who wrote the magic rules!" Kasuki focuses on his drink as Nakamaru rants on. "Additionally, at this rate Kuriko Kazetsubaki would have been my woman!"

Kasuki chips in. "In any case, I am glad." ' I didn't need to fix a damn thing.'

"You have simple tastes, don't you?" Nakamaru looks at Kasuki. "Don't you have anything to look forwards to?"

"Oh ho!" Matsuda appears behind Nakamaru. "Is it your goal to become a pervert?" Sweat pours down Nakamaru's face.

"Ah! Matasuda!"

"That's my goal." The crew cut boy looks out the window. A blue haired girl in traditional gi and sheathed katana passes by. "First year's Kamishiro Rin. I think she is very beautiful." He saids with an artful air.

"Hoo?" Kashki looks down through the window as well. "There are a lots of cute girls at our school."

The crew cut boy replies. "This doesn't concern you, Shikimori." Kasuki looks at him in anger.

Nakamaru adds on. "Uki! That's too much for poor him. Even though he can only use magic eight times in his life, he is a man." An iron pan fell on Kasuki's head. "Just let him dream about a girl."

Turns her head. "Humph! He probably wouldn't have to guts to do anything even then." A nude statue falls into the pan. "Although I was surprised when I heard that Nakamaru never got Kasuki to do his homework..."

Uki smiles. "Like his magic, his grades are sub-standard as well. One would think he shohuld put more time into studying. Nakamaru here wouldn't even get a passing grade even if he gets Shikimori to do his home work." A giant book falls into the pan. With his tiny frame creaking under the weight, Kasuki attempts to finish his drink, and fail.

"Once the afternoon magic examination is over, he will have to face reality whether he wants to or not." Matasuda chimes as the lid fell on top of the iron pan.

"I have never done anything Nakamaru told me to do," A trace of steel appears in Kasuki's whispering even as he gets off the ground. "And I am sure that's the reason I am still alive today." He gets up to leave.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Nakamaru looks at Kasuki.

"Is there a magic examination?" Kasuki dead pans.

Nakamaru brightens. "Yes, it's a chance to know how much magical ability lies within you!" He went on as Kasuki went pass his back. "I look forward to it." He turn to Kasuki. "So, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Shikimori, I think it is better if you just accepts it." Uki calls out.

Nakamaru continues it. "You might get into situations where you have to use magic!" The classroom door slides open and Kasuki exits. "You can only use it eight times, after all!"

And for the finisher Matasuda adds. "If you use it eight times you will be turned into dust." Kasuki groaned.

"You don't want do die young do you?" They said in unison.

A young girl with short brown hair sees Kasuki walking down the hallway. "Ah! Kasuki...kun..." Kasuki silently walks pass her.

Some where in the school in an empty dark biology classroom. "No Way..." Rin is holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Everything is for the Kamishiro family." A deep voice replies. "You must fullfill your destiny."

"Why do I have to?" Rin askes in her quiet even voice as she frowned.

"The decision is final!" The voice reprimed. "Because of its great urgency we are informing you by phone, even though we are certain the line is bugged. Do you understand, Rin?" The girl tightens her grips on her katana.

High on the top of the school tower. In the student president's office, a similar call was made.

"Kuriko-sama, there is a phone call for you."

"Oh? It's rare to receive a phone call these days."

Over the phone. "Yes. This is more secure than conversing by magic or via the cell phone."

"Hey? Did something happened?" Kuriko asked.

"Yes! Acturally..." The call continues.

"What! Kamishiro has...?"

In the bio lab Rin draws her sword and inspects it's edge. "Shikimori..."

In her office, Kuriko looks into the second year's student roster thoughtfully. "Kasuki, huh?"


	2. They Came Part 2

They Came Part 2

Preparing to return to his dorm, Kasuki slowly puts his shoes on.

"Shikimori-kun." The doctor's voice appeared from behind. Kasuki turned and saw him looking worried.

"Ah, Akai-sensei."

"What is wrong?" Ask the doctor. "Class is going to start soon."

Groaning Kasuki puts his hand on his forehead then his stomach. "I have a stomach ache, head ache, and a fever. I'm going home." He lookes at Akai with tired eyes, "Iba-sensei has given me permission to leave." With that he turns to leave.

"Ah, Shikimori-kun." The doctor stops him again. "Could you please take your magic examination?" Kasuki stays silent. "It's bothering me. I have to measure the spell points of every student in this school..." He addes gentily, "Especially in your case."

"I understand." Kasuki cuts him off. "Because I can only use it eight times." He smiles sadly. "I can't use magic...after eight times." And then he runs off.

Akai sighs.

In the dorm a young girl in school uniform is cleaning out what was a very messy room. She cook, she folds, and she vacuumed. All that work made her hot, but she smiles as she does the chores. She walks up to the window and shut the blinds.

Down below the manager of the dorm walks pass carrying a bouqeut of white flowers. She sees Kasuki walks into the dorm dejectly. "Welcome back..." She catches herself as Kasuki walks pass her without a word. "Ah." Worry came onto her face as she watches the boy enters the dorm. Then a tiny smile appears on her face.

In her room a girl is humming her favorite tune as she changes herself.

Kasuki opens the door to his room.

"Un?" The girl turns to the sound of a door opening.

Entering his room Kasuki found himself with a pink haired girl in her bras and panties. They blink thrice in unison. The girl screams.

Kasuke leaps outside and ran down the hall. "Sorrrrry!" He ran forward then catches himself, then reverse himself the the front of the adjared door. "That's...my room..." He cups his chin with his hand. "And this is the Saiun Dorm, a male dorm." He looks at his name on the door. "This is certainly my room..." He took a deep breath and reached to open the door. Poking his head through the door, blushing at the thought of what he saw, he finds the pink haired girl full dressed and kneeling on the floor before him. "Errr?"

"Welcome home, Kasuki-san." The girl raised her head. Her innocent brown eyes mets kasuki's skeptical gaze.

"I-I'm home." He replied.

"You are probably tired...Would you like a bath? Or perhapes something to eat?"

Unsure of what to expect he looks and see everthing neat and tidy. Food was cooking, his floor is clean, and there is an extra pillow on his bed with a big pink heart on it. He blushed at the thought.

"Or maybe..." The girl stutters at the last one. "Um, Kazuki-san..."

"Y-Yes?" He faces the girl, then frowned. "Do you know me?"

"Yes, I have for a long time!" She answered cheerfully.

"Who are you?" Kasuki askes. "Why are you in my room?"

The girl smiles. "I am Miyama Yuuna. I transferred over to Aoi Academy." She blushed and fiddle her cheeks with her hands. "From today onwards, I'll be living together with you as your wife."

"My wife?" His mind went blank. The it fell on him. "But I'm not married!"

The girl rose to the challenge. "We aren't attached enough to get married." She looks away briefly. "But even if it's just feelings, isn't it better to live as a married couple?" As her speech went on she edges closer.

Kasuki blushes as her floral scent grew stronger in his senses. "Um..." He decides to have a strategic retreat and back step to the door. "I need to go talk to the manager, Hirosaki-san!" Once out he ran and crash face first into a soft mushy something.

Shocked he runs out only to collide with a busty blonde girl "Oh! You are very straight forward." Kasuki's brain freezed as she rubs her bosom into his face. "Well then shall we do it immediately?" He looks up and turns out to be none other than Kazetsubaki.

"Ka-Kazetsubaki-san?

"Oh? You know me?" She pushes him to the ground, straddles him, and precedes to undo his clothing. "We don't have much to talk about. It will be over soon, so stay still."

Kasuki struggles for his freedom but was too weak to get get out of his underdog position. "Wh-What are you doing in a place like this! I'll scream!" His whimpers.

"That's a woman's line." The blonde smiles. "Even if you don't want to now, you will feel good in a second..." She pulls Kasuki's shirt open.

"Stop!" Screams Kasuki. Yuna come out to see her husband in dire straits.

"I am quite rough on this, so just tough it out." The blond girl leans over her prey as Yuan watches in shock. "Oh! How about I marry you afterwards?" That shocked Yuna out of her daze. "It will be fine then, right?" Kasuki continue to struggle as Kuriko began to strip off his shirt.

"No Way!" He screams.

"No!" Kasuki looks up to see Yuna burst out and charged up a raging air burst. "I am Kasuki-san's wife!"

"Eeek!" Kasuki freaks out as the hallway explodes.

In the confusion Kasuki escaped from his dorm. "I cautght you!" Only to have Kuriko landing on his back and send him face first into the ground.

"Please let go of me." He groans. 'What the the hell?'

"Oh my! We can do it outside too." Kuriko held his arms down while squeezing her leg on his lower back.

"Stop this!" Yuna finally catches up. "I won't forgive this!"

Taking her attention from her target Kuriko frowns at Yuna. "Why does it bother you? You can have him after me."

"Please don't say such strange things!" Yuna retorts and hides her blush behind her hands. "This sort of thing requires well, um...surely...a pure love for the man from the bottom of your heart..."

Smiling Kuriko lifts up one hand. "You can do it without that."

"I won't allow that!" Yuna glare at the blonde.

A quiet voice interrupts the two. "That is right." A girl with long blue hair stood before them with her katana in hand. "I won't stand for it."

"You are the first year's Kamishiro Rin-chan..." Remembering from before Kasuki said so automatically. "Why are you..." The pointy end of the katana stops him short.

"Don't call me that." Rin said in her quiet aloof voice. "It is disrespectful."

"I-I am sorry." Kasuki sweats.

"My! You're popular, aren't you? Kasuki?" Kuriko leans down to the boy's ear as Yuna and his attention focuses on the point of the sword. "You have choices of young or older classmates, don't you?" Teased the blonde.

Kasuki laughed nervously.

Rin's lavender eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hearing that I was to become your wife, I investigated you in advance."

Feeling his heart drop. Kasuki mutters. "My wife? You too! Just cut it out..."

Rin interrupts again by threatening him with the point. "I was surprised by what I found." She began to shake. "Bad grades, out of shape, worthless, and you even peek into the infirmary..."

"That was Nakamaru!" Protests the boy.

Rin raise her blade. "If you weren't here, I would be free!" She grits her teeth. "So you will die right here!"

Staring at his doom Kasuki screams. "Why does that have to happen!"

"I can't allow that!" Yuna blocks the kendo girl.

Rin looks at the pink hair girl. "As I thought, the western Cabalim's Miyama woman was you."

"Even if you are Rin-san, I won't forgive you if you hurt Kasuki-san!" Yuna lays down her gauntlet.

"It will be over soon." Rin states as she readies to pierce her obstacle. "I'll listen to you after I kill him."

Kuriko get up between the two. "Oh, you are serious, aren't you?" She taunts Rin. "Is it okay for you, a mere branch of the Kamishiro family to defy orders from your main family?"

"You are that upstart Kazetsubaki, aren't you?" A yellow green stream of flame ignits on Rin's blade. "You Are An Eyesore!"

"Humph!" Kuriko pulls out her charms.

"As Kasuki-san's wife, I will protect him!" Yuna forms a cup with her hands and a mini cyclone forms.

The said boy runs pass the gate of the dorm ground just as the explosive effects of the battle blew him off his feet.

After running from the dorm of doom, Kasuki hides in the school. Slump against a tree he mutters to himself. "What on earth is happening? Something is going on. That strange dream in the morning." He thinks back to the heart pendent around the girl's neck in the dream, then compared it to the one he saw on the girl in his room. "What was that just now?"

In a room behind Kasuki, Akai sensei happens to look out between his curtains. "Oh? That's..." He gets up and opens the window. "Shikimori-kun!"

Kasuki's thoughts were derailed as he turned toward the doctor. "Akai-sensei!"

Backed by the curtains the doctor askes him. "What happened? Are you feeling better?"

"Um, er...How should I say this...I am not okay yet..." He stammers.

Seeing that Kasuki is quite energized Akai continues. "I am glad. You can take your magic exam." He opens the curtains. "If you want to do it now, I'll let you do it with the first year girls!" The semi nude girls answered his offer with screams of outrage. "Well, what do you think?"

"I am fine!" Kasuki ducks his head and runs for his life.

"What a problem..." Akai puts a lense on his glasses and inspects Kasuki's aura as he runs away. 'Shikimori Kasuki. A man of great interest. However, I can't let things go at this rate...' He turns to face the mob of angry young witchs behind him. He sweats a bit. 'Certainly, I can't go on like this, can I?

Kasuki walks towards class 2-b. "Kazuki-kun?" He turns to see the brunett girl he walked pass standing by his side.

"Yama-chan." The girl blushed at his words.

"Are you alright?" The girl askes him nervously.

Kasuki felt a stab of unease. "Um."

"Ah! I have to get to class! See you later!" She runs off.

Kasuki blinked and continue on his way. Near his classroom he hears an unusual amount of noise. "What?"

Iba-sensei stands before the class with her new student. "Please quiet down!"

Looking through the door he stiffens. Yuna is before his class and she spots him. "Ah! Kasuki-san!" She calls him out cheerfully.

Kasuki enters the class baffled. "W-Why are you here?"

As Yuna waves to him, Iba-sensei stares at the boy. "Shikimori, you are back? Oh well, just take your seat." She then turns to Yuna. "Now, please continue with your self-introduction."

"Yes."

"What?" Kasuki freezed where he was standing as Yuna went on.

"Please to meet you. I'm Miyama...or not...I'm Shikimori Yuna; Kasuki's wife. I look forward to being with Kasuki-san and his friends." She finishes with a bow. There was silence.

Kasuki groans. He felt something...The glare of his classmates, and big black tide of hate and jealousy radiating from them. "H-Hold on a sec!" He attempts to do damage control.

Nakamaru stood up from his seat. "Shikimori! I won't accept this!"

"I have nothin..." Kasuki defends but fails to complete as Kuriko gropes him from behind.

"I don't care at all!" The blonde giggles as she hugs Kasuki from behind.

"Kuriko-san..." The boy whines. The katana appears again. He sweats.

"That is right." Rin glares at him. "I can't let this man do this either." A student with raven long hair takes notice of Rin. She grasp in surprise. "Begone from here!" Kasuki focuses more on how close the point is to his face than her words.

"Wait until I am finished." Kuriko said with mild annoyance. "If your are lucky you can have a turn."

Yuna leaps in. "No! Please let go of Kasuki-san!"

Nakamaru yells in his outrage. "That's right! Why is a person like you gets to be called 'husband' not only by Yuna-san, but also by my two lovely teenage beauties Rin-chan and Kuriko-san, who are pressing close to you as well!" With his killing intent now fully displayed, he presses on. "Tell Me!" All the male students growl in agreement and rose from their seats as well.

Kasuki gulps as his classmates clench their fists. "I don't know either!"

Kuriko glance at him. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"Of course he doesn't." Akai step into the room. "Ah! Iba-sensei...there is a bed open in the infirmary, why don't you come rest there once in a while?"

The brunett teacher casually replied. "I'm fine."

"That's too bad." Akai turn back to leave. "Well then, see you later."

"Hey! What did you come here for! Please save me!"

Akai frowns and turned to face Kasuki. "I want to help you, but...This is your problem, isn't it? I have nothing to do with it." Kasuki and the girls all look at the doctor doubiously.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Akai answered. "Or just not by yourself..."

"Uh?"

"Akai-sensei, just be quiet and leave." Kuriko shoos him away.

"Yes, I will." Akai looks at Kasuki with pity. 'Have a nice life, kid.'

"S-h-i-k-i-m-o-r-i..." The male student body growls. Kasuki and his harem sweats as the mob closes in.

"I don't mind, please just DO something!"

Akai grins. '"Humph." He went before the class. "Okay! If you want me to do it, then I will." He looks at his audience. Yuna and Kuriko sat beside Kasuki. Even Rin settles down to listen. "The reason why this happened is because of Shikimori's bloodlines. Shikimori-kun do you know who your ancestors are?"

"Ancestors?" Baffled by the request Shikimori answered. "They have been common farmers who had below average magical abilities."

"Um, that's partly right." Akai addes. "Your bloodline is also filled with descendents of peoples like Yasunoru Kamonou and Tomichi Abunou. They are famous magicians in Japan's past, but it doesn't end there. On top of that one of your ancestors was Dutch."

"My ancestor was foreign?"

"Yes." Akai continues. "She was a decendent of the magician Torvald Tofosky. On top of that, you are the descendent of the swiss magican Parakelosis and the Italian mage Miladora, and the chinese mage To-Fo and many other mages from around the world."

"I...Didn't know that."

Kuriko sighs. "So, the blood of those magicians is within you." She looks him in the eye. "so they say, but your family hasn't been great magicians have they? So it must all be concentrated." She looks and points down. "In there." Kasuki blushes. "In another words, the amazing one won't be you, but your child. There is a possibility that your child will be an immensly powerful magican." Kasuki snap out of his freeze. "Understand?"

"But I can only use magic eight times... and my old man is definitely..."

"Way below average, right?" Kuriko finishes his sentence.

"Yes."

"That means the abilities in your genes is dormant!" Kuriko pressing in.

"Dormant ability..." He whispered to himself.

"Yep!" Kuriko points out casually while delivering the finishing blow. "If it wasn't so, a worthless person like you wouldn't have been able to get into Aoi Academy!"

Down again Kasuki mummer back. "But then why wasn't my parents courted the same way. From what I heard, they had a pretty normal life up till their marriage."

Akai sighs. Kuriko speaks. "It is the gene potential."

"Gene potential?"

"Yes." She take her finger and draws a family tree on Kasuki's thigh with sparks. "See this, the ancestor for your mother is not included as the ancestor of your father. So they have much less gene potential then you, who is their sole child."

"Oh." Kasuki felt heat creeping up his leg. "Um...I understand?" Kuriko leans in closer.

"I think it's going to explode..." Her breath ticks Kasuki's neck as she give his arm firm rubs from her bountious cleavage. Blood floods up Kasuki's face with Kuriko's breath in his ear. "It's all being held back..."

"Kuriko-san! Let go of Kasuki-san!" Yuna held herself back, barely.

"That's right." Rin gets up and she put her hand on her sword. "If only he weren't here..." A hint of anger appeared in her voice.

"Hold..." Kasuki starts.

"Hold on a sec!" A be specticled girl with orange hair shouts as she whips out her camera. "This is a big scoop!"

Matasuda got up as well. "To think that Shikimori had such a big secret...We won't hand over Shikimori's genes so easily..." The girls of the class stare at the Shikimori harem. "Shikimori...hand him over to us!" They advanced.

Rin and Yuna looks at the growing opposition with worry. 'Did it just got worse?'

Nakamaru jumps onto his desk. "Protect Yuna-san!"

"Yeah!" The boys agrees. The classroom door explodes as 2-b are at it again in the battle of the sexes.

In the hallway, Akai walks with Iba away from the mayhem. "The new bed we've is really soft, and..."

"Yeah...Yeah..." The brunett waves him off.

Inside, Kasuki hids under a desk as his classmates, fireballs, and lightling bolts flies around the classroom. Covering his head he sobs. "Save me!" Then an errent bolt lands between his legs and blew him to the other side of the room.

"Kasuki-san!" Yuna calls after him frantically. Then a lightling bolt streaks by her nose by a mere centimeter. She recoils, then began glowing blue. The class stops fighting to see her aura spike out and spawns little faries that flies around her rapidly. "Cut-This-Out-Now-Please!" Kasuki backs away in fear. The classroom spews its gut violently as Yuna lets out her frustration.

That evening, Kasuki wearily trod up to his room. "Geez...What a day..." A white bandage covers up a bruise on the cheek from the big bang final, was the only indication of injury on his body. The manager smiles as she watches him drag himself up the stairs.

Sighing as he opens the door Kasuki found a live wire. Yuna is kneeling infront of him wearing her apron and smile. "Welcome back, Kasuki-san..."

Kasuki twitches. "Why are...you here?"

"I am your wife. Would you like something to eat? Would you like a bath?" Kasuki clutch his forehead. Yuna took no notice as she blushes. "Or...or maybe..." 'Time out' Kasuki faints. "Aaa! Kasuki-san get hold of yourself!"


	3. They came That Night

They Came...That Night

Wooziness was the first thing that hits Kasuki when he woke up. "What hit me?" He pushes the fresh warm blanket away gets up from his bed, a fact that startles him since he washes them only once per month. "That was nice..." He smiles as he inhale it's scent, a trace of warm flowery fabric softener he doesn't remember using. 'Feel like home.' Letting go of the blanket he thinks back to the dream he had. "Man! May be that Uki was right, I am just not cut out for a girlfriend or three..." He chuckles nervously.

"Um, Kasuki-san." The pink haired girlfriend from the dream knees beside his bed. "Are you alright? Would you like something to eat?" Kasuki stare at her with his beety eyes, rubs it twice, looks at her again.

"Waaah!" The events of the day ran over in his head. "Yu-Yu-Yuna-san! Why are you still here in my room?"

"What?" Yuna blinked. "Manager-san saids it's okay." Outside the room door it said Shikimori Kasuki and "His wife" Miyama Yuna. Feeling the leg iron the gentile manager had dropped into his lap, Kasuki tips over and bang his head against the wall. "Aaa! Kasuki-san! Are you alright!" Yuna quickly helps him to lie down on the bed. She fluff up his pillow and add her pillow on top of Kasuki's old one before laying the boy's head down on it carefully. "If you are still feeling sick I can make you some porriage."

"Nevermind, Yuna-san. You can just give me some of your leftovers." Kasuki sighs in despair. 'Nakamaru and the boys would take me apart tomorrow.'

"Growl!" Yuna and Kasuki's stomachs complained. Yuna blushed as she try to shoosh her empty belly, but only to hear it complain again.

Kasuki narrows his eyes. "You haven't ate either?" Yuna nods while trying to hide her blush. "What time is it?" He looks at his clock. "8:30 pm... the cafeteria is closed...sorry Yuna-san. I seems I have made you miss you meal, I will try to pay you back some how."

"Don't worry about that!" Yuna got up and uncovers the dinner she had made. "I finished making dinner a long time ago...but Kasuki-san needed my attention more, so..."

"You didn't eat a bite!" Kasuki stared wide eye at the full course on his/their dinning table. "And you were attending to me the whole time?"

"Yes!" Yuna blushed more. "Would you like to eat at the table or...or in bed?"

Kasuki looks at her. "I will eat at the table. It will be too troublesome to make you feed me in my own bed."

"Not at all!" Yuna saids with fire. "As a wife, I would gladly do so for Kasuki-san!" Her belly growls.

Kasuki laughs uncomfortably. "Okay! Okay! Why don't you eat first? I will join you shortly." He gets up and went to the sink. After he washes his hands, Yuna was there to hand him a towel. "Thank you...Yuna-san."

Yuna smiles. Their stomach roars. They laughed.

At the table:

Kasuki began to try out a bit of every dish. "Awesome! Yuna-san's cooking is very high class."

"Thank you." Yuna giggles at the complement. She spots a dish of octopus went untouched. "Kasuki-san!"

"Yes?"

"Say Aaaahhh!" She held out a little red squidling with her chopsticks.

Unsure of how to respond Kasuke looks at the offering with unease. "Errr..."

"You don't like this Kasuki-san?" Yuna made a little sad face with her offering rejected. She brightens and pick another dish. "How about...this Kasuki-san?"

"Errr...Yuna-san?"

"What's wrong?"

"I think this whole husband and wife thing is moving a little too quickly. I am not yet comfortable with a girl in my room." Seeing Yuna totally deflated and feeling more than a little guilt for his part he addes. "But... if you... like you could feed that squid to me." His cheek flames. "It does look delicious."

"Yes!" Revived, Yuna catchs the squid and dangles it before Kasuki. "Open wide!"

"Aaahh..." Kasuki open his mouth and catches the squid with his cheek. "Oh shoot!"

"Ah!" Yuna squeaks as the little squid went bouncing off the table. They look at each other.

"I am sorry!" Both reaches for the dropped morsel. "Bonk!" They hit their heads. "Owie..."

"Sorry..." Kasuki rubs the bump on his head. "It's my first time for these kind of things. I am sorry to inconvenient you...Yuna-san" He cups Yuna's hands as she held the little squid in her hand. He smile openly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Her heart went doki doki.

Realising what he did and said he panics, and drops her hand like a burning skittle. "Um! I am sorry if I acted in any inappropriate fashion."

Yuna giggles as she wipe a bit of sauce from Kasuki's face and brought it to her mouth. Kasuki looks nervous, but didn't pull away as Yuna gave a chaste kiss on the spot.

After she pull away, he got up and offered her a hand. "Come, let's finish our dinner together." They turn to look at the table, and was stunned.

There was Kuriko helping herself to the feast. "This is excellent! You should become a chef, Yuna. I could offer you a place on my permenant staff if you want."

"Kuriko-san!" Yuna squak in outrage. "Stop this! This is for Kasuki-san! Noo! I made that for our desert! Let go of the fish!" She rushes off the save the dinner.

Kasuki sweatdrops. "What is she doing here again?" A razor edge pressed against his neck and his sweating begins in earnest. "Ri-Rin-chan! You too!"

"Sorry." Rin said quietly as she adjusted her grip on her sword. "But you won't be able to finish you last supper."

"NOOOOOOO!" Screams Kasuki as explosions and crash shatters the tranquil night.

That night Kasuki mutters in his bed as Yuna prepared to sleep in her's. He had refuse to sleep in the same bed with the girl. She held up the little squid dropped earlier that night, and turned it into a small plastic charm. Satisfied with her act she insert it into her pillow case. "Good night, Kasuki-san. I hope I can get closer to you, tomorrow..."

End chapter 1


End file.
